Forum:2003-10-03. hello, by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 03/10/2003 10:28 AM :hi everyone, you all seem kinda quiet, but i figure i can't blame you, what with school and everything, i have lots of marching band crap so i'm often busy and can't stay on the computer as much as i'd like to. well anyway, just wanted to say hello and good morning. ((I'm at school now)) Oh! And for all of you who haven't seen the Halloween epi....i'm PRETTY sure it's going to be on on Halloween ^^v but i don't know why it wouldnt...yay! The anniversary is october 7th!!!! ((tell me if i'm wrong)) so nick'd better do something cool.... : ---- BSilb1, 03/10/2003 3:39 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. : ---- BSilb1, 03/10/2003 3:40 PM :October 7 IS the anniversary, but from what I know, about the schedule, that crappy Nickelodeon network isn't doing anything special for the show; and this show is keeping them alive and on the air. I saw a rare episode the oher day, and it was cut off by those two assholes, Brent and Candace. Annoying little fucks they are, and Brent is filthy - look at his nasty clothes, and it doesn't look like he combs his hair. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 03/10/2003 7:49 PM :BSilb yeah i know...but if was a SPONGEBOB anniversary... yeah, brent and candace bother me to, but they're not as bad as David and that other host from SlimeTime. Besides, i like Brent ^^v he's cute. I'm still pissed at nickelodean... p.s Lil romeo needs to go away. It's screwing everything up. : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 03/10/2003 9:37 PM :Your right, Little Romeo does need to go away. NOW. Amoung other things I wont mention because theres far too many. I think all the hosts on Nickelodeon are like Lila, they bother everyone. In fact I think they are meant to bother people. If not, theres something seriously wrong with the network. I cant stand that blondes voice for slime time. Criminey! Its makes me want to hurt someone. And as far as you saying they cut a rare episode, are you talking about Arnold betrays Iggy/ Helga and The Nanny? I saw that too. I was sooo pissed they didnt show the second part because thats my ALL TIME FAVORITE ONE!! Oh, I also wanted to point out that one of the past chats Craig did... He made Arnolds birthday Oct. 7th. I figure if he would have grown as the years went on, he would be turning 16. How cuuuuuute! If he was human, he's be so sultry! :) : ---- Phoebe, 03/10/2003 9:42 PM :O.O He'd be the same age as me!!! Well, I'd be a bit older... : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 04/10/2003 12:29 AM :OMG I HATE that chick from slimetime live! She's soooo fake it's not even funny! I also hate that dude host from silmetime live. I WAS SOOOO pISSED when they had cut Helga and the NannY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay The last time i had recorded it it had cut off because the tape was already used up. So I planned on recording it but was I able to?? NOOOOO all because of that little Fuck-omeo. v.v;; GRRR!!!!!!! he needs to burn in hell. He thinks he's sooooooo bad.... : ---- Crimeny, 09/10/2003 2:18 PM :now it's good evening for me. It's 20:17 and I'm bored... :P And I saw the halloween epi. I thought it was funny! :D Those costumes. lol! Yeah...I'm busy with school too... But the most of my homework is on my PC. So that's come in very handy! I have to go. My favorite soap is on TV now. see you and goodnight! :D xxx Usagi